Talk:The Lion King Wikia
Attention everyone. I will be uploading to MegaUpload/MediaFire/RapidShare and so on, several foreign Lion King comics (translated into English) then making articles for the one's which do not have articles (such as Save Nala and A Royal Fib). Just giving you guys the heads-up! ~~Takoto 18:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Great seen you! JordanSaruski 14:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Talk Hakuna MatataJordanSaruski 01:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article When is that going to change? :I change it every two months. If anyone has a suggestion for the next featured article, they can tell me on my talk page. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:47, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Announcement Hey, we need to decide what May-June's featured article is going to be. It needs to be a fairly long article, with pictures, quotes, and an overall neat appearance. I've already been given the suggestion to do Kataka. If there are any other suggestions, then this is the place. A list of articles we've already used can be found on my user page. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Since there are no objections, May through June's featured article will be Kataka. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Original Colors vs. Edited colors TLK and SP have been re-released and each time the colors changed. In TLK's case, the colors became darker but in SP's case, they become lighter. Which colors should we use?Werebereus 17:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I think we should use the enhanced colors. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Or TLKs original colors and SP's edited ones?19:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I don't think it really matters, so long as the colors aren't too noticeably different. We have over nine-hundred pictures on the wiki, so it's a little late to choose which kind of photos to use. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) About the FA I think it should change every two weeks. Two months is a bit much. Also I think some more Sub-canon characters should be in the spotlight. Like Growler. Then Mohatu,Boma, The Pridelands, Btw i have a book( by Gina Ingoglia) adaptation of TLK. It reads Rafiki presented Mufasa in the same manner as Simba. When I get a new scanner(old one got stolen) I'll upload it.Werebereus 01:25, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Wait, that makes no sense. Rafiki meets Mufasa when he's a teenager. :/ Anyway, the admins who used to edit here told me that it would be best to keep it two months for each FA and I have to agree with them. We're going to use up all the good articles if we change it so frequently. And the point of the article of the month is to show off our best articles. That includes high-quality pictures, lots of content, quotes, etc. I just don't see that in most of the book character pages. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 02:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Like I said before. Visitors will more likely to browse and if it's article of the month why doesn't it change every month?Werebereus 02:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Originally, it changed every month. But all the good articles were being taken, so I changed it to two months. On the other hand, back then I only featured characters. If we featured places, movies, comics, etc., we could probably stretch it to one month. By the way, all suggestions for the featured articles can be made in the community portal. Next month's article is going to be the Elephant Graveyard. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 15:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions for the Featured Article As of right now, I'm leaning toward "Be Prepared." If anyone has any other suggestions, feel free to list them here. A featured article must have a lot of content, good pictures, and a well-written article. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 14:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Some of the Semi-canon characters need some of the limelight...maybe Growler,Ashtaa, or Ma?Were2 17:08, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::Everybody knows "Be Prepared", Honeyfur. Werebereus listed some characters that are good for the Featured Article for September 2011. But, I was thinking one of the comic characters, until I thought why do not have the Featured Article information about the 3D release of The Lion King with the poster for the picture. Either eay, it's a suggestion, but you can try one of Werebereus's characters. Chris14 (talk) 2 September 2011 (UTC) ::We just featured a character. We should probably lean toward something different like a place, a song, etc. Featuring the movie sounds good to me. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 05:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Then do "Not One of Us or something. That one needs some attention.Were2 06:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I like Chris' idea about featuring the 3D movie for September. If everyone agrees, we can feature "Not One of Us" in October. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 03:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Another FA For the month of November, I was thinking we could feature A False Ancestor or A Tale of Two Brothers. Any other suggestions? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Mheetu, Tama, Original Concepts and Documentations. We've done so much work on those; Our efforts should be proudly and ustly displayed. I'm leaning towards the Mheetu page however. We've found SO much information....Were2 02:15, October 20, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::We already have a link to OCAD on the main page, and since we've recently featured a character, I'm leaning more towards a book or comic, since they've never been featured before. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Speaking of books, we really need to get around to doing summaries of the Hakuna Matata series.Were2 01:48, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::::I know. >.< --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::I've done Snake Attack...Maybe, with a little fixing up, we could feature that one.Were2 02:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::Actually, if it's okay with everyone else, I've been thinking that the Bhati article is really impressive. Were has added all the new concepts and I've gone through and done my little tweaks. We could either feature her in November or December. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 16:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Then we should do Mheetu next. The deleted charcters need some attention.Albert Weskerbereus 17:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::Okay, November is here! So, we're doing Bhati for the Featured Article for November, and Mheetu for December if I'm not mistaken. If not, alert me. Chris14 (talk) 3:07, 1 November 2011 (UTC) Two Featured Articles? And then we change them every 4 months. Featured Articles ---- Mheetu was a young lion cub who was dropped from the final film. He was Nala's little brother, and a part of her gang along with Bhati. The cub maintains a mostly outlander look in any concepts he appears in, and orange fur of vary shades in any colored concepts. He was present in many versions of the story, one in particular where he was supposed to be in the gorge instead of Simba, lured there by Scar who was... also, I believe we should feature Thom Enriquez and Mheetu since the former is embittered about not having the attention he deserves, and we were planning to do Mheetu anyways. Besides, the two articles relate: he designed Mheetu.Werebereus 01:30, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I think that looks really nice! Do we have a picture of Thom Enriquez? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, can't find one...But what about my idea.Werebereus 03:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::We will proceed on that. Chris14 (talk) 30 November 2011 (UTC) ::::Gotta figure out how to close this box though.Werebereus 23:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus That feature this is obnoxious Someone should move it.Werebereus 20:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I think Tanglemane should be featured next.Werebereus 01:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC)Werebereu